Watch your step!
by PaolaCornwell-Burgess-Weasley
Summary: I know this journal isn't supposed to serve as my diary, but I had to write this down. Today Warren bumped into me and later we were assigned on a mission together. Nothing good is going to happen from this... Warren/OC
1. Chapter 1

"I hate you! I don't want to see you ever again!" she shouted, tears of fury in her eyes.

"Neither do I!" he shouted before getting out of the house and banging the door shut.

After 6 months of steady relationship, a big fight spoiled it all. No one could have seen it coming; they were the happiest couple you could ever find. A little spark transformed into a fire and turned everything into ash. A couple of weeks after the incident, Warren turned into a catatonic albino while Paola was off in another Knights' mission. She never heard about Warren's problem, not after much later. Maybe they would've gotten in touch again if Warren hadn't entered a comma…but enough of fussing about the past, let's go to the present...

* * *

Warren was walking towards Kendra, who was outside chatting with fairies. That was her first reunion as a Knight of the Dawn, so it was normal that she wanted to get away of it all, but her Lieutenant had an assignment for her. He was sorry that Kendra had to be involved in all of this, specially if the Sphinx was the captain. He wasn't so sure they could trust Vanessa though...he didn't know what to think. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he barely noticed that he had bumped into someone.

-"Watch your step!" an angry feminine voice shouted

-"Sorry" he replied in a slightly mocking tone. Then he froze, realizing what he had heard. That voice...no, it couldn't be her. He had imagined it, because he missed her so much and his mind was playing games with him...

She was thinking something similar. Of all the people who were gathered here, he had to bump into her. But then again, she could've imagined it. But then, why was he frozen too?

-"W-warren?" she asked dubiously. Warren's heart accelerated. It was her! He had to play it cool. He smiled; then remembered he had the mask on.

-"The same" After hearing his response, she turned and ran. She was such a coward! Why couldn't she confront him? Because it was hard, and she ran away from hard things. Anyway, when she stopped running, she regretted it instantly. How was she supposed to find him now?! Everyone looked the same. She punched the wall furiously. Why was she so stupid, enough to run away from an opportunity like this? Eventually she calmed down a little, and started to make up her mind. Sure, she had seen Warren again...but he probably had already made his life, probably had a girlfriend and all. Maybe it was Vanessa. The thought of her archenemy having his ex boyfriend made her stomach churn. Their natural rivalry had only intensified when both of them fell in love with the same guy, who, she remembered smugly, had chosen her, Paola, over Vanessa. But now everything was lost...Paola shed a single tear as she decided to forget Warren and everything that had happened between them. That belonged to a beautiful past...

Warren stood there dumbstruck. Why had she run away like that? It was definitely her; he could recognize that voice anywhere. Warren started walking again, trying to forget the incident. But he couldn't...he had been so close to her again, after all those years of hearing nothing about her. Paola...he smiled to himself, remembering the first time they met, he had a hard time trying to pronounce her pretty Italian name correctly. The smile turned into a scowl as he remembered their last fight, the one that separated them completely. He would probably never see her again, so he had to let her go...she probably had a new boyfriend now, someone who wouldn't make the mistake he did. Let her go.

He finally arrived to Kendra.

"Kendra? They want to issue your assignment." he said

"Okay," Kendra turned to face the fairies. Warren was worried someone would see her, that would lead to awkward explanations. "Secret preserves?" she asked them. They replied with chirps and sounds that reminded him of glitter, though he wasn't sure why.

"Thanks for being so helpful," Fairies talked a little more in their funny language, then scattered.

Warren held the screen open and Kendra exited. "Be glad you weren't spotted surrounded by chatty fairies," he said.

"It just sort of happened" Kendra replied

"Learn anything?"

"Not much. Except that these fairies didn't get the memo to give me the cold shoulder." They quietly continued to walk, minds in completely different places. Kendra worried about everything the fairies had told her and about her fairykind status. In the other hand, Warren worried about certain person, who should be there with him, but wasn't... After some time of walking, interrupted only slightly by Tanu, they returned to the same room where they had met the Captain earlier. A person in a gold trimmed mask stood by the fireplace. Once Warren and Kendra closed the door, Dougan removed his mask, prompting Kendra and Warren to do the same.

"How did you like your first meeting as a Knight?" Dougan asked Kendra.

"It made me nervous," she admitted.

"Good, that was part of the aim," he said. "We need to keep on our toes now more than ever. Are you ready for your assignment?"

"Sure," Kendra said

Warren and Kendra sat down on the sofa, but Dougan remained standing, hands clasped behind his back. "Warren, have you ever heard of Lost Mesa?"

"Can't say I have" Warren replied, eyebrows knitted together

"Clearly you know about some of the secret preserves like Fablehaven. Lost Mesa is another of the secret preserves"

"The refuge in Arizona," Warren deduced "I know of it, though I hadn't heard the name. I've never been there."

"Lost Mesa is in Navajo land. What do you know about the objects hidden on the secret preserves?"

"There are five secret preserves, each with a hidden artifact," Kendra said. "Together, the artifacts can open Zzyzx, the main demon prison."

"The captain told me you would know," Dougan said. "Protecting these artifacts from exploitation is the top priority of the Knights of the Dawn. We have strong reason to suspect that the Society has learned the location of Lost Mesa. We sent in a small team to recover the artifact there, in order to transfer it to a safer repository. The team has encountered some trouble, so I am personally going there to complete the operation. I need Kendra to come with me, so that she can recharge the artifact before we extract it. We understand she has that ability."

"A few questions. First off, what sort of trouble did the current team encounter?" Warren asked.

"They found the caverns where the artifact lies hidden," Dougan said. "The traps guarding the prize proved too much for the three of them. One of the three members perished, and a second was badly injured."

"Sounds like an ideal situation for involving a fourteen-year-old girl. Why exactly do you need to charge the artifact?"

"The Captain thinks that if the artifact is operational we can use its power to better conceal it."

"Does he know which artifact it is?"

"He or she does not."

"Won't activating the artifacts make them much more dangerous if they fall into the wrong hands?"

"Do you really think the Society won't find a way to charge them if they ever lay hands on them? If anything, charging the artifacts now will make Kendra safer. The Society won't be after her to jump start their prison keys."

Warren jumped from his seat and stared at Dougan intently. "Dougan, level with me, is the Captain the Sphinx?"

"That's one of many popular theories," Dougan smiled "No theory I've heard has it right."

"That is exactly what I would say if I were trying to conceal the truth, specially if one of the theories were accurate"

"It's also what you'd say if all the theories were false. Warren, I have to warn you, this line of questioning is unacceptable."

"Warren shook his head. "I can't elaborate why, but the question is important. I don't care who the Captain is, as long as he isn't the Sphinx. Just swear that to me."

"I'm not swearing one way or the other. Don't push me, Warren. I'll already have to speak with the Captain about your sudden interest on his or her identity. Don't make it worse. For all of our sakes, I can't expose anything about the leader of the Knights."

"Then Kendra isn't going to Lost Mesa. If necessary, she'll resign to her Knighthood." Warren turned to face her. "Would you mind having the shortest career in the history of the Knights of the Dawn?"

"I'll do whatever you think is best," Kendra said.

"I don't appreciate being strong armed" Dougan growled.

"I don't like being kept in the dark" Warren countered. "Dougan, you know me. I don't ask for intelligence just to satisfy my curiosity. I've got a reason"

"Look, will the two of you keep the following information private? Not a word to anyone!"

"I promise." Warren said. Kendra just nodded.

"The Captain is not the Sphinx. We like the rumour, because it distracts people from the truth, so don't spoil it. Now you tell me, what would it matter if the Captain were the Sphinx?"

"What do you know about the events at Fablehaven this summer?" Warren asked

"Were there events out of the ordinary?"

"Then I can't tell you. None of this is huge deal, just me being overly cautious. Which I tend to be if the fate of the world is on the line. If the Captain sees fit to fill you in on what happened, maybe we can talk more."

"I hear you. I told you what you wanted. Are you ready to step aside and allow Kendra to come to Lost Mesa with me?"

"Who else is going?"

"Just me, Kendra, Gavin and..." Dougan suddenly seemed uncomfortable "Well, you know this one..."

"Who is it?" Warren asked cautiously

"Paola" Dougan spluttered after an uncomfortable pause. Warren made an agonizing sound. Perfect. Perfect! Now that he had decided to forget all about her and get a new life, she had to meddle in his plans. As usual.

"Why her?" Warren asked in a small voice. Kendra couldn't understand what was happening. Who was this Paola character? Why was Warren so upset about her coming? He wasn't even invited to the mission.

"She is one of our best adventurers, and has explored Lost Mesa before. Besides, during her time at India she met a witch that practiced white magic, who taught her to define auras, between other stuff. She can now tell if someone is human, an avatar or something disguised to look as a human. She is going to be very useful. But, why do you care? The mission doesn't include you."

"Do you really think I'm going to let Kendra go unguarded? No. She needs to be willing to do it and I have to go with her for her to go, though I don't want to. Besides, I could come in handy. I know how to do my stuff."

"Alright. I just need to talk with the Captain about it, if he's willing to let you come along then you're invited."

"Understandable" Warren said as Dougan left the room. Once he was gone he let out a sharp groan. Now he was going to have to spend several days, weeks, maybe even months with her. The girl who had stolen his heart and wasn't going to give it back anytime soon, specially if she kept hanging around him.

"Warren. Warren!" Kendra was snapping her fingers in front of his face. Warren was acting very strange since Dougan had mentioned the girl. Besides, why was Dougan so unwilling to say the name? Who was she?! And what did she have to do with Warren?!

"Oh, sorry!" Warren said snapping back to reality "I got lost in my thoughts."

"Who is the girl Dougan mentioned? Paola?" Kendra noticed that Warren had clenched his jaw and fists after hearing the name. Quickly he composed himself and relaxed.

"Long story" he said sighing. "Now let's concentrate on the mission..."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi! This is the beginning of my story, which is going to be about Warren and an OC, as you may have noticed. English is not my native language, so if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes don't be afraid of telling me. I know this first chapter is a bit confusing, but everything is going to be explained in the next chapter. Right now you are as lost as Kendra, well, perhaps a bit less. If you are a fan of Vanessa or Vanessa/Warren I warn you: there's a lot of hating on Vanessa in this story, from my OC's point of view, as they are natural rivals. I will try to update as fast as possible, please give my story a shot and tell me what you think!

Love,

PaolaBurgess


	2. Chapter 2

Kendra sat in the truck staring at the woman beside her. Famous Paola. She was fairly pretty, with big brown eyes behind rectangular glasses, long curly black hair, the deepest shade of black Kendra had ever seen. She was also pretty tall, with a smooth, tanned skin. She wore a concerned expression on her face, the one she'd been wearing since she had glanced at Gavin. She had then talked privately with Dougan, with and urgent and cold expression. What had she seen on Gavin? He didn't look delighted by her presence either. She seemed to be enemies with everyone...

Warren had been acting strangely too. First, at breakfast, he continued to pour milk into his bowl of cereal after it was completely full, so it started to flow over the borders, making a mess of milk. Then, when they had been driving to the airport, a love song started playing in the radio, something like...

_Somebody else will be her boyfriend_

_Somebody else will have her heart_

_But I still love her so_

_How could I let her go?_

_I was foolin' myself_

Kendra didn't know what went next because Warren had turned off the radio angrily after hearing that verse. That was when she started to suspect there was some romantic history between Warren and mysterious Paola, that hadn't said anything else besides 'hi' before shaking hands with everyone but Warren. Then of course she spoke with Dougan, but privately, about who-knows-what. Kendra wanted to start a conversation with her, but didn't know how.

Kendra broke her brain searching for a witty phrase to start a conversation with Paola, but after minutes of thinking she decided to drop it. She was going to start a conversation with a nice hi.

"Hello." Kendra said softly. Paola didn't seem to hear or to notice that someone was talking to her. Oh, this was so awkward! After a few moments Kendra cleared her throat and tried again.

"Hello!"

This time Paola snapped out of her thoughts with a start. She turned to face Kendra with a lost expression, then smiled warmly. She was definitely very strange...

"Hi, Kendra. How are you doing?"

"Pretty fine, thanks. But the weather is annoyingly hot."

"I know. Can't wait to get some cold water."

"And a fan."

"Yeah..."

Silence. Kendra couldn't believe how short the conversation had been. She decided to break the silence once again.

"And...I heard you spent some time in India."

"Yeah, I did. It was awesome, and quite..._educational_." Paola said, marking the last word with strong sarcasm.

"What did you learn?" Kendra asked feigning innocence.

"Lots of things." Paola answered vaguely. Apparently she didn't want to talk about the experience. Maybe she felt that they were too exposed right now. She was going to try a less sensitive subject.

"Where have you traveled to, besides India?"

"To many places." she replied casualy. Wow, she was such a conversarion killer! But Kendra wasn't giving up.

"Have you ever visited...err...Nor...way?" Norway had been the first far-away place she had thought of.

"No, but I wish." Paola faced Kendra and smirked "Hot guys."

Kendra giggled a bit. Then, without thinking much, or realizing who was she talking to, and because she really believed it, she said something stupid.

"Like Warren."

Paola's reaction was immediate. Her gaze became fiery with fury, instead of warm and nice. Her mouth transformed into a fine line as her lips were tightly pressed together. But, it disappeared quickly. After a matter of seconds her factions relaxed again giving her the warm look, though her eyes remained a bit furious.

"No," she finally replied through clenched teeth. "Way hotter than Warren." she spat his name with unusual fury. How was Warren supposed to survive her presence for more than two days?

* * *

"Welcome to Lost Mesa," Neil said, stopping the truck. Warren got down to close the fence, then leapt back into the truck. There was a light chat as they advanced towards the house, mainly between Kendra and Neil. Paola was lost in her thoughts again, with the same concerned expression than before. After a while they arrived to the main house of Lost Mesa preserve. A group of people emerged from the house, and briefly introduced themselves. Rosa, her husband Hal and their daughter Mara greeted Paola enthusiastically, and so did she. Then Kendra remembered that Dougan had mentioned she had visited the preserve before. There was also a freckly woman with short brown hair and named Tammy and a Mexican man in a wheelchair called Javier. It was decided that Warren, Dougan and Paola would go talk to Rosa, Tammy and Javier inside the hacienda, while Neil and Mara got their bags into the house, leaving Hal with Kendra and Gavin.

Warren, Paola and Dougan followed the rest through the house, the last one walking awkwardly between the first two. He kept opening and closing his mouth as if trying to say something, but he didn't. Finally they walked into a chamber with a nice little table, with the exact number of seats they needed. Dougan started to talk.

"So, as you all know we are here to help Tammy retrieve the hidden artifact that dwells here. Now, Tammy, Javier, what can you tell us about what you saw in there?"

"Well," Tammy said. "There are lots of traps, first there is a pad of stalagmites, with a free fall of more than six feet. If you survive that, you will enter a chamber full to the top of chokepods. Then, the dragon," she looked at Dougan "I don't know what's next."

"Well, if we make it to the dragon Gavin will help us go past it. Now, if-"

"Wait," Paola cut in "Speaking about Gavin..."

"I know your concerns, Paola, but we have no way to prove it."

"So my word is worth nothing?" she retorted angrily. She had a strong temperament.

"I fully trust you, but your accusations are strong. We need palpable evidence."

"Fine," she replied, hot with fury. "If this ends in disaster don't say I didn't warn you."

"What are you talking about?" Javier asked.

"Paola here thinks-" Dougan said.

"No, I don't think, I know." she interrupted. Dougan ignored her.

"-that Gavin is not human."

"What?" asked everyone almost at unison. "Explain please." Rosa said.

"Well," Paola sighed "As some of you know I spent some time in India, where a good witch taught me to define auras, among other less-important things. I saw Gavin's aura and it definitely wasn't human. It is very dark, far beyond human's possible darkness. I don't have a clue what he is but I can assure you," she glared at Dougan. "That he isn't human, and he is no unicorn. He is a hostile creature."

"As I said, those are strong accusations, and we need more proof." Dougan concluded.

"I believe her," Warren said. Paola looked at him skeptically. "Paola can be lots of things, but she is no liar. Besides, why would she make up something like that? She doesn't even know Gavin. Why would he hate him enough to say something like that? It wouldn't make sense with her personality if it were a lie, and believe me," he turned to face her "I know her a lot." An intense stare between them followed, until Paola turned away from his gaze.

"Thanks, Warren." she said with cold indifference, though on the inside she was feeling immensely happy and excited. He trusted her, and stood up for her, after all that had happened between them. "Paola can be lots of things, but she is no liar." Had he forgotten their last fight? And that stare...she had a hard time trying not to blush. The feelings that stupid boy could wake up in her...

"Are we going to tell Kendra?" Warren asked.

"No need to alarm her, this is not proven yet and would absolutely worry her." an annoyed Dougan said.

"Let's see it like this," Paola said concentrating on looking calm "If she doesn't know, maybe she'll tell him stuff that he shouldn't hear. Besides, it is obvious that she likes him, so she will be ready if he turns out to be a demon or something, and if he is innocent she will love him more."

"I agree that she might tell him secrets," Tammy commented "And though it is not proven yet Paola looks absolutely sure. I think we should tell her."

"Me too." contributed Warren, Rosa followed saying the same words, ans so on, until everyone but Dougan accepted the idea.

"Well," he said, frustrated. "If you think that is wise, go on," he said looking at Paola "You tell her."

"Alright," Paola said triumphantly. "Shall we go on?"

"We shall."

* * *

"So...we're going to share this room." Paola said. Wow, Kendra thought. The first time she started a conversation.

"Yeah." Kendra still couldn't forget the total awkwardness at dinner tonight, as Warren had sat across Paola, and accidently kicked her, so she had shouted "Watch it, will you?!" Warren had blushed crimson and apologized softly. No one had talked more during the rest of the dinner.

"Hey, well, ummm, I have something to tell you." she looked anxious and uncomfortable.

"What?" Kendra asked cautiously.

"Your friend...Gavin...there is a faint...well, actually not faint at all...chance that he isn't...isn't human."

"What?!" Kendra couldn't believe her. Gavin was so sweet and nice...

"Y-yeah," Paola still looked anxious. "I can define auras, and Gavin's is way too dark to be human. I don't know what he is but he isn't human." Kendra looked crestfallen. "But there might be a chance that he is," Paola added, partly to comfort Kendra and partly to comfort herself. She had been wrong in the past and wished she wouldn't need to comfront such evil. "Just watch what you tell him and be warned."

"It's okay," Kendra didn't want to think about it now, when she finally had Paola in a roll. She would think about it before going to sleep. Maybe when Paola trusted her more she could ask her... "So you know how to define auras...how's mine like?"

"Yours is one of the purest auras I've ever seen." Paola said with...exitement? Her emotions were hard to determine. "Silvery white, with sparks of colour now and then. Absolutely admirable. You were obviously touched by powers of the light."

"Yeah, something like that." Kendra murmured. She considered asking her for a moment...but it was too soon...but she was going to die from curiosity... She resolved to ask her, whatever consequence that would bring. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Paola replied with a nice smile, that was certain to disappear soon.

"What...happened between Warren and you?"

This time Paola didn't rage. She just stopped smiling and became very pale. She stared at Kendra for a couple of moments, then said weakly "I should've said no."

"But you said yes," Kendra pressed. "I promise I won't tell a soul."

After several moments, Paola sighed magnificently and then said, "Okay, I'll tell you," another sigh "But it's a long story, so get comfortable."

Kendra was excited. She was finally going to know! Probably it was a sad story or something but she really wanted to know.

"Warren, a girl named Vanessa and I-"

"Wait a minute," Kendra interrupted. Wow, Paola had just started and she was already interrupting her. "Vanessa Santoro?"

"Yes," she said angrily "You know her?"

"Yes," Kendra replied angrily as well. "She pretended to be our friend and then betrayed us all. She is, or was, I don't really know, part of the Society." Kendra noticed how Paolas face brightened at this statement. She seemed to really hate her...another enemy.

"A big surprise," she said composing herself. "But it somewhat comforts me." Kendra was unsure on why it comforted her, but whatever. She was going to know soon.

"As I was saying, Warren, Vanessa and I became Knights at the same time. We barely talked, and the majority of the time we had our masks on. I liked Warren, thought he could become a funny and nice friend, and didn't quite like Vanessa. I don't know, I just...didn't like her. She kind of, excluded me from the conversation, and I don't like to be excluded. She also talked about things that I didn't find interesting. Later, we were assigned on a mission together, the three of us. A minor mission, something more of a practice. It was then obvious that Vanessa and I wouldn't be friends. Absolutely not. We wanted to beat each other in everything, argued about everything, and sent indirect 'I hate you' messages through everyday comments. Plus, we fell in love with the same guy."

"Warren." Kendra whispered. Paola nodded.

"When I discovered that Vanessa liked Warren too, I thought it was all lost. She would definitely beat me this time. Deep down, I knew she was way more attractive and had a nicer temperament than me. So, I tried to forget Warren, and my way of doing so was treating him like I treated Vanessa, and trying to convince myself he wasn't worth a penny. Obviously, I didn't achieve it, so I secretly admired him and hated him at the same time for making me feel the way I felt. Lost. Confused. With no hope. One night, after dinner, he asked me to go to the fairy garden that was in the preserve of our mission with him. I refused at first, but he insisted and so I accepted. There, he asked me to be his girlfriend. At first I thought it was some kind of bad joke planned by him and Vanessa, because I thought they were already an item, so I turned him down. Couple of days later he asked again. And again. And again. Finally, I lost my patience and asked him to stop, and that I knew everything about the joke. He was confused and assured there was no joke, and he meant it. After hesitating a couple of minutes I accepted to be his girlfriend. I was really happy and...excited. People around me said that I had a better temperament since I started to date him, and I think I did. We had a strong relationship, we had lots of fun and we loved each other," a tear escaped her eye. "After about six or six and a half months of relationship trouble started. We turned a bit more agressive with each other, as we spent too much time separated on different missions and I was becoming a bit paranoid. What if he fell in love with another girl while I was off on a mission? At the little time we could spend together we only asked each other for details of our missions, and when he happened to have a female companion I got jealous and angry, though it wasn't his fault. One night, he invited me to the cinema a day after I returned from a mission, as a welcome. I was very tired, as the time difference from the place I came from and home was massive, so I fell asleep before even preparing myself for the date. I woke up about an hour later from the time I should have been on our date, so I called him but he didn't answer. I tried to reach him at the cinema but I didn't, he was no longer there. I called him lots of times, but he never answered. I went searching for him at his house, but he wasn't there either. I returned to my house, planning to contact him the next day, but when I arrived he was there. I tried to explain him what had happened but he wouldn't believe me. He was sure that I was cheating on him and went to the date of the other guy instead of his, then made up an excuse. But he was wrong!" she shouted the last sentence, making Kendra jump. "I would never stoop so low, never!" at this point she was crying. "Then he said he should've chosen Vanessa." her voice was completely broken, and sometimes she shuddered with sobs. The sight and the story made Kendra shed a couple of tears. "That was too much. I told him that I hated him and I didn't want to see him ever again. He told me the same, and we both kept our word. I only called him once, a couple weeks later, and he didn't answer, so I decided to forget him forever." Paola looked angry, sad and dissapointed all at once. "And that's what happened between me and Warren."

Kendra regretted asking the question.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thank you; lol lollypops, crazybooklover99 and dawnbright75 for your kind reviews, for you I am carrying on with the story, and you have awesome stories too :D y'all should check them out :3 Also, guest, everyone has an opinion, and what I did was state mine, I know other people want a movie and that's fine, it's their opinion. You should also respect mine. I would also appreciate it if you wrote reviews about my writing and not about the opinions I state in a forum. Thank you.

The song Warren didn't like at all is called "Foolin'" by Alexander Rybak.

I hope you like this new chapter full of explanations :)

Love,

PaolaBurgess


End file.
